


Vienna

by JaredKleinman



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: It was inevitable that every person who meets Tamaki Suoh eventually falls in love with him.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to listen to the song "Vienna" by Billy Joel before or while reading this fic. It's not necessary for understanding what's going on, but it was inspired by it and might add to the atmosphere :D 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wccRif2DaGs

It was inevitable that every person who meets Tamaki Suoh eventually falls in love with him. It was a natural law not yet discovered, even though proven anew every day. Even if you didn’t like men, or blonde hair or blue eyes you will fall for him just a little bit, just enough to want his presence around you, just enough to want to be his friend. 

_ Oh _ , and Kyoya liked blond hair, and blue eyes and he liked  _ men  _ and he was Tamaki’s  _ best  _ friend and he was so,  _ so  _ royally gone for the king of the host club that it hurt sometimes. 

All the time, he didn’t want to admit.

It was a natural law after all and Kyoya was only human. 

Love was something Kyoya had never expected to hit him with such ferocity. He didn’t expect it to hit him at all if he was being honest but then again, he didn’t expect to ever find a true friend either, not in a world in which connections and positions and money matter more than the happiness of the individual. But Tamaki had somehow managed to worm his way into his heart just like he did with everyone else and had become both. His best friend  _ and  _ his first love. 

And while there was nothing wrong with the former there was everything wrong with the latter. Kyoya wasn’t only the third son anymore, the son who just lived up to expectations never exceeding them, never being just as good as his brothers, no, now he was the  _ gay  _ son as well. 

Not that he planned on telling anyone. 

And furthermore, his heart couldn’t have picked an individual less suited for Kyoya to fall in love with. Even in a world in which it was okay for the heir of the Ootori Empire to be gay it would be so painfully obvious that Tamaki was absolutely and blatantly  _ straight _ .

But he was doing fine, wasn’t he? 

He had known that Tamaki was unattainable from day one, he had had his time to get used to it and even though he was gay and the third son he was still an Ootori and Ootoris always knew how to adept. So he did.

He watched Tamaki flirting with the girls every day after school and smiled all the way through it. He let Tamaki hug him and sometimes even kiss his cheek, laughing it off like it didn’t mean the world to him. The cheek kisses seemed a bit extreme at first and Kyoya’s stupid naive heart had given a few hopeful flutters the first time but he had learned soon enough that Tamaki was half french and had abstained from hoping ever since. 

And at least for the first years he had had Tamaki for himself.  _ Kyoya  _ was Tamaki’s closest friend, Tamaki gave him smiles that looked different from the smiles he gave everyone else, he played the piano for him, sometimes when Kyoya felt particularly daring and asked him. They had their dynamic and Kyoya felt like he was the most important constant in Tamaki’s life. And even though it hadn’t been and never would be in a romantic sense, it was certainly something he could live with. Something he could be content with. 

It was something he could someday maybe even be happy with. 

And then there was a clank and a broken vase and Haruhi entered their lives.

Jealousy was something Kyoya had never expected to hit him with such ferocity. He didn’t expect it to hit him at all if he was being honest but as soon as he was realising that Tamaki began to fall for her one part of him started to hate her for it. It was unjustified and cruel, but he couldn’t help himself. Even if Tamaki wasn’t realising it himself,  _ that oblivious, dense idio _ t, it was obvious for everyone else. He started to smile at Haruhi in the same way he smiled at Kyoya, and it  _ hurt  _ but he got over it. He could be  _ one  _ of the most important people in his best friend’s life. 

It hurt, but he dealt with it like he dealt with everything else. 

The real pain started when Tamaki started to smile at Haruhi in a way he  _ didn’t  _ smile at Kyoya. The first time it happened Kyoya broke the lead of his pencil and excused himself for the rest of the day. The second time around he was more composed. He blinked away the tears in his eyes because crying has never done anyone any good and smiled instead. 

The smiling became easier over time, just like when getting a tattoo the pain which was sharp in the beginning faded into a dull ache in the background soon enough. 

Kyoya could watch him falling in love with Haruhi, watch the process every day at the host club. He may or may not keep notes about it on the last page of his notebook and he may or may not read through them when he was feeling particularly lonely at night, carefully locking the doors before sitting down on his bed and opening the page with a heavy sigh.

But Tamaki truly was a king and a king deserved his queen so Kyoya would keep quiet. He would keep quiet about his feelings for the sake of his best friend and for his own sake as well. He would keep his mouth shut like the good little heir he was and he would keep studying and trying to earn his father’s love and do everything in his might to make Tamaki happy. And if that includes being with someone else then so be it. It’s not like Kyoya was used to getting the appreciation and attention from the people he wants it the most of, so giving up on his best friend in that sense turned out to be strangely easy. 

He still could and always would admire him from afar. He could still look at his hair from a distance and try to imagine what it would be like to run his hands through it. He could still let his gaze wander over his handsome features from the other side of the room and picture himself resting his hand against his cheek, letting his thumb caress the soft skin. He could still get lost in those beautiful eyes when Tamaki was talking to him as long as he was careful enough to still pay attention to what he was saying and he could still  _ pretend  _ that those touches and kisses meant more than french descent- 

“Kyoya?”, Tamaki called from one of the couches and Kyoya looked up from his notebook. “We need more tea for the lovely young ladies, would you be so kind as to make some?” 

“Anything for you, my king.” Kyoya smiled because it was true and watched with a strange sense of gratification how Tamaki gave him his signature gigawatt grin before turning back to the girls. 

He closed his notebook and walked over to the small kitchenette, quietly humming a melody to himself. 

_ Dream on but don’t imagine they will all come true _

_ When will you realise, _

_ Vienna won’t wait for you _


End file.
